Total Drama Chatroom
by HigherSkiesPaws
Summary: Just some story's on what happens if Total drama people were in chatroom, that's to their host! Break-ups! Make-ups! And Drama!


TDROTI Chatroom

People in Chatroom:  
Duncan Miller; Courtney Whitelaw via IPhone 5; Alejandro Burromuerto via 'Heather's Phone'; Gwen Chiseller; Lindsay Michele Ren.  
People invited by 'Chris the best':  
Anne-Maria Gemstone  
Beverly Green  
Brick McArthur  
Cameron Thomas  
Dakota Milton  
Dawn Wishfield  
Lightning Raymond  
Jo Diamond Valencia  
Mike Anderson  
Sam Good  
Scott Freshman  
Staci Paterson  
Zoey Kidd

5:25pm Friday 14th-

Duncan typed: "Woow, now the new kids are here, we can't write cool stuff here."  
Scott typed: "Why our entire names there? It's not like they're important"  
Admin 'Chris the Best' typed via IPhone3: "For the laughter of me knowing your surnames. And Jo's middle name!"  
Anne Maria typed: "You still own an IPhone 3?! That's sad."  
Staci typed: "It's not that bad, I guess"  
Gwen typed: "Wow something that not complaining, keep it that way."  
Zoey typed via BlackBerry: "Chris can you like, warn us next time you do this?"  
Lindsay typed: "Where's Tyler? And Beth?!"  
Silent B typed via unknown device: "Seriously dude?"  
Scott typed: "So the silent talks? Jo, best middle name ever!"  
Jo typed: "… Wow. Just Wow.  
Courtney typed via IPhone 5: "Jo, can you like stop throwing things at my window u-u"  
Sam typed via Xbox live: "Chris is there a reason we're here? Or can I get back to my game with Mike, he's winning."  
Admin 'Chris the Best' typed via IPhone 3: "To Anne Maria, you phone's worse. Zoey, no, it's better to annoy you. Lindsay try the TDI private chat room, I'll PM you the password. B, Yes. Scott, I know right! :D Courtney, hush. Sam, yes, and ask why Mike is declining all my requests."  
Anne Maria typed: "Then tell us why?!"  
Sam typed via Xbox live: "He was sitting on his phone, so he's going home to sort it out."  
Alejandro typed via 'Heather's phone': "I keep getting kicked from the TDI chat"  
Dawn typed via 3DS: "Alejandro, why do you have Heather's phone?"  
Alejandro typed via 'Heather's Phone': "It's an inside joke señorita."  
Cameron typed: "Finally, my computer wasn't working but I'm here now!"  
Duncan typed: "Welcome nerd, come to the dark side, we have cookies!"  
Courtney typed via IPhone 5: "If I was an admin, I'd kick you for that, but I can actually kick you on Monday instead."  
Alejandro typed via 'Heather's Phone': "Not-so-young love"  
Jo typed: "Not really, doesn't Punk dude have that ugly Goth weirdo?"  
Anne Maria typed: "What Jo said."  
Duncan typed: "THAT'S WHAT SHE SAID."  
Courtney typed via IPhone 5: "Duncan that was so yesterday"  
Duncan typed: "THAT'S WHAT SHE SAID!"  
Mike typed: "Nope, that's what you said. Hey :D"  
Alejandro typed via 'Heather's Phone': "New kid owned you."  
Cameron/Zoey/Jo/Admin 'Chris the best'/Jo/Anne Maria typed: "xD"  
Duncan typed: "That's what… SHE SAID."  
Duncan typed: "Heeey, Chris stop screwing up our messages!"  
Admin 'Chris the Best' typed via IPhone3: "I'm not having 19/18 year olds screwing with poor 16-year-old brains."  
Zoey/Courtney typed: "Since when did you care for us?"  
Mike typed: "I'll answer: Never, and he never will."  
Cameron typed: "True. Very true."  
Sam typed via Xbox live: "Mike, I'm deleting our game to have a round with Dakota later. :P"  
Duncan typed: "That's what I said to Gwen XD and played with Courtney."  
Alejandro typed via 'Heather's Phone': "Duncan dude, got any tips for *wink wink*?"  
Courtney typed via IPhone 5: "Hey Al, did Heather ever ask for her phone back after what happened on Friday?"  
Duncan typed: "Dude, I've actually only once gotten to 3rd base, the furthest I've got. Are you also implying that if you have 'it' you'll give Heather her phone back?"  
Alejandro typed via 'Heather's Phone': "Maybe and really? With who Gwen? And Courtney, never call me that, but I think you've figured out."  
Zoey typed: "I'm reading stuff I don't need to know."  
Anne Maria typed: "I'm back!"  
Gwen typed: "Duncan who'd you get to 3rd base with?"  
Cameron typed: "I'm trying not to read, but it's hard not to…"  
Heather typed via 'Alejandro's Phone': "There's a thing called looking away? If it's too hard, trying looking it up."  
Admin 'Chris the host' typed via IPhone3: "You'll give me ideas ;)"  
Dawn typed via 3DS: "Ehh, Chris what if we're single? I caught you there!"  
Scott typed: "Well babe, we're the most popular non-canon couple, caught you there!"  
Duncan typed: "Heather, how'd you get Alejandro's phone? And THAT'S WHAT SHE SAID."  
Zoey typed: "This is getting stupid…"  
Gwen typed: "I think that's the point and Duncan you never answered my question!"  
Courtney is AFK  
Duncan is AFK  
Mike typed: "Why is Gangnam style so addicting?"  
Scott typed: "Because Duncan is AFK… THAT'S WHAT SHE SAID."  
Anne Maria typed: "I'll come over there and spray your face!"  
Gwen typed: "Remind me to kill Courtney?"  
Alejandro/Heather typed via 'Heather's/Alejandro's phone': "Sure =)"  
B typed: "Jinxing you both =P"  
Staci typed: "My great great great great great Uncle invented Jinxing!"  
Sam typed via Xbox live: "I dare everyone a.k.a- Duncan, Courtney, Gwen, Trent, Alejandro, Heather, Mike, Zoey, Lindsay, Tyler, and all the other couples to do a Harlem shake!"  
Duncan is no longer AFK  
Duncan typed via BlackBerry: "No way, I hate Courtney!"  
Jo typed: "Because I can, why were you just in her room?"  
Gwen typed: "…"  
Zoey typed: "I have no comment…"  
Courtney/Sam/Dakota/Jo/Brick/B/Staci/Lightning has left the chatroom.  
Dawn typed via 3DS: "Gwen, I'd tell you what happened though PM."  
Duncan typed: "I'm not talking to anyone for a while; I'm best just hanging around in the World Tour chatroom with Cody and Sierra."  
Mike typed: "You know they have, I mean Sierra says such awkward things in there."  
Gwen typed: "1, how'd you know? 2, you should have heard her on the plane while they weren't filming."  
Dawn typed via 3DS: "I must go, to talk to Courtney. Find this out."  
Zoey typed: "who's up for a game of 'Draw my thing'?"  
Mike typed: "Me! "  
Dawn has left the chatroom.  
Alejandro typed via 'Heather's Phone': "I'd join, but I'd 'get in the way' ;)"  
Mike/Zoey has left the chatroom.  
Gwen typed: "Shouldn't have typed that bro."  
Heather typed via 'Alejandro's Phone': "Alejandro can you come back to the chatroom?"  
Admin 'Chris the Best' typed via IPhone3: "What the 16 and over one? Can I watch?"  
Duncan typed: "Chris, that's wrong dude. And THAT'S WHAT SHE SAID!"

* * *

**I just wanted to try this again, I lost the files for the old one so yeah!  
I'm doing the TDI chatroom next where Duncan starts using the 'That's what she said' joke!  
-HigherSkiesPaws xox**


End file.
